guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds of Dofus Wiki:Rules
As the Guildopedia is largely reliant on User contributions it requires a specific set of rules in order to keep thing organised. General Rules * No flaming or slandering of Guilds will be tolerated. * Only alter existing information if you are positive that it is correct. * No abbreviations, chat-speak, l337-speak or other internet shorthand. Please use complete words like "you're" or "level" or "perceptor" instead of "ur" or "lvl" or "perc". * Non English Guilds, while allowed, should have a translation. If one is not provided by the User who made the page, one will be provided via a translation program and placed in italics next to the non English text. Exceptions can be made for pages like on Modra Krev where adding a translation would defeat the point of the text in the first place. * Always use a Neutral Point of View when writing your histories and requirements. ** Neutrality is valued over hyperbole. Please do not include flowery descriptions like "The best guild of Dofus!" or "We have the coolest guild on Rushu!". ** No bragging in your guild descriptions, please. * Do not put in things like "recruiting!" or "always growing in numbers!" in the member section of the Guild Infobox. This is reserved purely for numbers, e.g. "60" or "60+". Images * A Guild's image (the one which fits in the Template) are reserved for the IG logo. Non logos will be deleted. Logos can be copied from the Character Pages if needed. ** Logos should be no more than 150 pixels wide and preferably have a transparent or white background. * Every Guild page is allowed a maximum of 5 images (not including the logo) to be uploaded onto the Wiki. ** More images can be allowed if those images can be used by multiple Guilds (e.g. country flags or class images). ** Artwork can also be omitted but that's at the Sysop's discretion. * The file name convention is: "Guildsname PicX.ext" where Guildsname is the name of the Guild with the same capitalization as the Guild page and X is the picture number (1~5) and where ext is the file extension in lower caps. User Profiles * All Guildopedia Users are encouraged to register and create their own User profiles (on their own User:Name page), and may add whatever information they like to their profiles as long as that information is in no way slanderous or inflammatory. * Other Users should not unnecessarily edit other Users' profiles. Miscellaneous * All Guilds which can't be found on the Character Pages will be deleted. * All Guilds are assumed Mixed unless otherwise stated. Inactivity And Deletion If a Guild drops below 10 members it is classed as inactive and all content, save for the Infobox:Guild, is removed from the page. While all Guild's are welcome to add their pages to Guildopedia if a Guild is deleted (all members including the leader leave) or it otherwise disappears from the character pages then it is also deleted from Guildopedia. Category:Browse